


But it was him (work in progress)

by A_R_Alistair



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Alistair/pseuds/A_R_Alistair
Summary: This is something I am kind of working on but I am not too sure if I should continue.I would love it if you would give it a read and comment if you think I should continue and any suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE crittisisem are highly appreciated.





	But it was him (work in progress)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this will be my first Marvel universe work and I am super excited but I am also not to sure if it is good enough for anyone to read, so that’s why I need your help, give it a read and comment if you would like to see a full story of this and leave suggestions if you have any cool plot ideas in mind.

"Tell me about the about the shooter." Natasha asked refusing to make eye contact with Steve, rather focusing on Nicks now lifeless body that was situated on the operating table, wanting something to take the place of that long high pitched beep cutting through the air. 

Steve thought back to the encounter with the masked man, he knew who was really under there, there was no denying it was his Bucky. "He's fast, strong, had a metal arm..." Steve said almost leaving it at that, but then he thought back to all those years ago, when it was just him and Bucky and couldn't help but continue. 

His voice softened as he thought back to when they were just two boys in old New York and knew nothing better and he continued to explain. "He smells of honeycomb when you are near enough to him, his lips are smooth as polished marble although much softer, he has a smile that could put the sun to shame, and his eyes are like a galaxy that everyone wishes they could get lost in." Steve's lips pulled into a smile he couldn't help and then he continued. 

"His kisses make your stomach flip like a teenager that has never been kissed before, and..." He let out a small reminiscent laugh. "And he does this thing, where he hugs you and kisses your forehead while he does it, then after about ten seconds, he tilts your head up and whispers in your ear, 'I love you Stevie, so, SO much.' And I would whisper back the same, and then he would give me one of those magical kisses he does, and it made me feel so, unbelievably happy, like nothing could ever come between us."

Natasha was now looking at Steve curiously with a slight smile playing on her lips. "NOW I see why you kept on refusing my offers to meet all those lovely girls... because you don't even like them." She said nudging Steve's arm lightly. "So, tell me... This, this assassin, he was your, uh, boyfriend?" She asked with wide eyes obviously shocked. 

Steve let out a small almost sarcastic chuckle, "Boyfriend huh? That's a new one. Nah, Bucky? He was... IS the love of my life." "Woah, wait up there Rogers! Bucky? As in Bucky Barnes? That's impossible, he was declared dead after... after the fall." Natasha explained. 

"What? And you think I don't know that,?You think I don't know that the love of my life was declared dead after I failed to save him?” Steve snapped out before his face fell into a sad smile, “But he's there Natasha, he was really there." Steve turned on his heel and began walking down the hall with Natasha in close pursuit. "Yeah and he's also a wanted assassin, Steve.” Natasha stated before grabbing Steve’s arm and pulling him into a small supply closet.

“Look, I have intel on the man who shot Nick Fury, most of the intelligence community don't believe he exists, those who believe he does call him the Winter Soldier, he's been credited with Two dozen assignations in the past fifty years, that's not something to be forgiven easily." 

"So he's a ghost story?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow at Natasha "Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him. Straight through me.” Natasha said pulling up her shirt to show a large scar on her stomach. “Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

Steve stepped back and his head snapped to the side to look at Natasha, horrified "No, that's not my Buck, my Bucky wouldn't hurt anyone who is innocent unless..." Steve paused for a few seconds. "Unless he was forced to do it, but by who? That's the question..." 

"Steve come on, you don't even know if it's really him. It could have been-" but any attempts at communication were futile as Steve immediately cut her off "Natasha, it was him, I know it was. That, that was my Bucky, I'm sure of it." Steve pleaded.

"Rogers!" Natasha yelled trying to push some form of sense into him. "He tried to kill you if he loves you so much then why the hell was he trying to push a blade through your arm?"

"As I said before, he wasn't acting like himself, he was... different. Almost like he was being controlled by something, his eyes were almost hard like he was seeing me but he wasn't seeing me." "Come on Steve! It probably isn't even him, you are so hung up over him that you are trying to make yourself believe that he is a freakin assassin! I get it you are still sad that he fell out of that train, but there was nothing you could have done."

"I could have saved him Natasha!" He said stepping forward and pressing her firmly against a wall before bowing his head and continuing. "I could have saved him, if I was just a little bit quicker I could have grabbed his hand and saved him, rather than just letting him fall!" Hot tears were now scraping there way down Steve's cheeks, Steve had a split second thought of how utterly weak he must look to Natasha, but quickly realized he didn't so much as care. "I have a chance to get him back, after all this time and it could be just like it used to, just me and him against the world." Steve cracked a half ass smile at the thought of the two of them together again. 

"You and him huh? And the rest of us? What about us...? Are you just going to forget about me and Stark and-" "Natasha! I didn't mean it like that, it's just that... I want my Bucky back!" “Well you can’t have him Steve! Bucky Barnes is dead! Even if it’s his body, it’s not him and it never will be! Our safest bet for protecting innocent lives is to end his!” Natasha screamed, she had no clue what had gotten into Steve but she had to as least try and talk some form of sense into him.

“We can’t just do that! We can’t kill my Bucky!” “Don’t you understand? He isn’t yours anymore! He belongs to what ever is controlling him, not you!” “Then I will just have to take him back!” Steve yelled staring angrily at Natasha. “It’s to dangerous, he had no problem trying to kill you the first time, he will have to trouble finishing the job a second time.”

“He won’t kill me. I know how he fights I know his techniques, we trained together I could-“ “Steve let it go, he’s gone and he’s not coming back we have a mission to focus on.” She said pushing past Steve forcibly. “Let’s just focus on that for now.” She said before leaving the room so it was just Steve and his thoughts. “But it was him...”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that, I am enjoying writing it but I am not to sure if anyone will read it so please do comment your thoughts.


End file.
